House of Anubis  House of Memories
by laxgirl2514
Summary: What happens when Fabian & Nina run into each other after 3 years of no contact? Rated T for an unknown reason ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I'm Hailey! I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own house of Anubis or any of the original characters.**_

**Chapter 1**

Nina's POV

_Pasta… Pasta… Wait. Was that…? No. No. I couldn't have been. _

There I was. In the supermarket, searching for pasta, when instead I saw a man who looked exactly like the best friend in high school. It had been 3 years since we graduated that old place and I haven't seen him since. Fabian. Fabian Rutter. _That couldn't of been him!_

I backed up, looking down the aisle again, _Well. If it is him, he should notice me. _I thought_. _I walked past him, once, twice and this will be my third time. I held my breath and walked pasted him again. _Must not be him._ I said to myself, as I walked up, searching for more items on my shopping list.

A few moments later, we passed each other, again. He looked up at me, trying to remember who I was.

Fabian's POV

_Is that…? No, It can't be. Can it? _I thought.

I studied her face hard. _Who was she? _She must have seen me staring at her because she turned then blushed like mad_. I knew that blush. Nina. _Well, It was worth a shot. She was worth a shot.

"Um, Excuse me?" I said, she turned to look at me.

"Yes?" She asked, I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine.

"This may sound weird, but…" I paused and smiled. She returned the smile. "I know you."

She smiled and whispered to herself. "I knew it." She whispered. "Fabian?" She finally said to me. "From Anubis?"

"The one and only." I said. Wow, I sounded like Alfie.

"OMG! It is you!" She hugged me tightly. "I haven't seen you in, like, 3 years!"

"Same here!" I said, returning the hug.

"So…" She said.

"So…" I responded. Wow. This was like old days. I smiled, she did too.

"This is like old days, not much talking." She said, slightly laughing.

"I know." I slightly laughed too.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked me.

"No. Do you? I mean, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Nope. Wanna do something later, like, catch up over coffee?" She asked.

"I'd like that." I responded. She grabbed my hand and pulled out a pen.

"Here's my number." She said, writing on the back of my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'll give you a call later."

"We'll make plans then?" She asked.

"Defiantly." I responded. She giggled.

"Talk to you later." She waved, turned and left. Wow. I can't wait to catch up.

_**Like it? REVIEW! More Soon. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: i own noffin.**_

Authors note: hey guys just to let ya know they are all 24. I changed it because Amber and Mick are now married. So, they share a room.

NINA'S POV

10:00am

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello. This is Nina. May I ask whos calling?" Nina said into the phone.

"Hi Nina! Its Fabian." The man on the other line responded.

"Hey Fabian! Whats up?"

"Do you want to catch up at the Deli at 2:00pm today?" He asked.

"Umm. Hold on… Well I guess but, its not a date because I... I... I am ahh... Well I am engaged." I said. There was a long pause, but he finally spoke.

"Oh well ok. I'll see you then." He said as he hung up in complete shock and disbelief

I felt soo bad. I used to like him alot. I used to dream of us getting married. Then raising a family of 12 or more kids. We both used to want alot of kids. Haha. Man! Those where the days.

FABIANS POV

Omg! What? She is engaged! I cant belive this! Pinch me! Am I dreaming? Nope. This is no dream. It's a nightmare! I wonder if he's good to her!  
I mean I want her to marry the right one. Even if its not me!

MICK'S POV 

12:00pm

Wow! Fabian is pissed! I decided to get him out of the house.

The guys and I bought this house 3 yeas ago and Amb's moved in when we got married. It is about 2 miles away from Anubis house.

I thought it would be nice to go out to lunch.

"Hey guys come on! I dont got all day ya know." I hollered

Fabian hollered down from his room upstairs. "I cant go. I have to get ready!"

"Ok see ya later." I said getting into my car kissing Amber, who climbed into the front seat next to me.

FABIANS POV

1:30pm

As I walked into the Deli I looked around to see if she was already here. I didnt see her s I first began to look. But I finally saw her. I almost missed her. She was sitting in a booth with a guy. I assumed he was her… her… her… fiancé.

As I walked to the table, I realized I my hands were covered in oil, I guys from messing with my motorcycle.

So I turned around and went right to the bathroom to wash my hands off. But, when I walk out of he bathroom I walk towards Nina and As I looked closer I saw them... Ugh.. They were making out. Although, I was pretty used to now since Amber and Mick are married they make out all the time. And. ugh. I also found out that they want to start a family.

I walked over and sat down at the table. I introduced myself to Nina's fiancé, Shane. Wonderful. This is just great. Note the total sarcasm.

_**Sorry it's short, but review for more! Next Update: 12 reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Ok there was a comment from agela1997 that said "****wait im confused didnt nina say she didnt hav a boyfriend in the first chapter? did she only say tht cuz fabian asked about a boyfriend not a fiancé" and yes your right I changed it and forgot to tell you guys. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I own nuffin if I owned somethin I would own everythin but nooo I own nuffin.**

_**Nina's P.O.V.**_

Oh no! this could either go great and Fabes could tell me he is over me and has a girlfriend or he could say he still likes me and is not over me.

Hmmm, I hope this goes well.

_**Fabian's P.O.V.**_

Hi.

Hi, they said simultaneously.

So, you guys want to order some food.

Sure they said.

Hey! Can we get some food over here! I yelled to the waiter. (He walked over)

I'll have an order of fish and chips.

Make that 2 orders. Shane added.

Nina said, I'll have a bowl of pasta. After the waiter left she added I have been craving chocolate lately. What do they have for dessert? She said.

All they had was a fruit salad so she did not get dessert.

As we ate, we talked. When we were done we left, me on my motorcycle Nina and Shane in a mustang.

**A/N: After lunch.**

Oh my gosh! I hate that guy, Shane! That guy is a robber of my future plans! I mean, I mean I had it all planed out. Uhhh. We, We, We were going to get married. Auhh!

_**Mick's P.O.V.**_

Lunch was great! We had so much fun. The food was great too.

**A/N: now they are back at home!**

I love Amber she means the world to me. I don't know what I would do without her. And now I feel bad because we want a lot kids and have been trying but we can't get her pregnant so I am seeing the doctor. I am praying it is not my fault and we just have not been lucky.

Bye Amm's I love you! Hope I can come back with some good news. I said as I left. I got in the car and drove off. I did not even put on music. I always put on music but no nothing just silence.

_**Nina's P.O.V.**_

I could not help but notice that Shane and Fabian did not exactly like each other. I was hoping they could get along and they did but trust me they'll not be best friends anytime soon!

When I got home I went to the bathroom. When I thought about it I was late on, well ya know, my girl thing.

So, I walk over to the cabinet under the sink when I was done using the bathroom and grab out a pregnancy test. Just to make sure.

_**Mick's P.O.V.**_

As I walked in to the special doctor for this type of stuff I noticed that there was all men like 30 years old.

That got me thinking, am I even ready to have kids? Nahh I knew it is what me and Amm's decided.

I sat in one of those uncomfortable doctor waiting room chairs and waited what felt like an hour but was really 10 minutes.

When I heard my name being called I froze for a second wondering Amm's reactions if I could not have kids. I am now scared.

When the nurse leads me to my room he took my height and weight. She made me do a series of test including giving blood and peeing in a cup as a sample. Eww that was gross. But it was worth it when the test where done and I found out that it was possible for me to have kids.

I couldn't help it but my eye's just had to well you know I had eye sweat.

When my eye's where done sweating (aka=crying) I went to my car and called Amber. She cried too. We were blessed and I couldn't wait 'till tonight. I think we may try again.

_**Amber's P.O.V.**_

I was so happy to hear that we could have kids. I only had one brother so I was happy to hear we could have kids because I want at least 5 or 6 kids maybe ten but I don't know how may Mick wants I know he wants a family but I don't Know exactly how many kids he wants. I hope It is more than or at least 5.

_**Nina's P.O.V.**_

When I grabbed out a pregnancy test I sat it on the counter in the bathroom because I had just gone to the bathroom. So as I am waiting and drinking a lot of water I sat on the couch watching futbol with Shane.

When he asked if I was okay I just said yes. But, as I thought about it I should have told him but I dint want him to get mad so I kept to myself.

When I finally had to pee again, I walked upstairs and grabbed the pregnancy test and went to the bathroom.

I came out tho in disbelief. I was pregnant. I could not believe it. I was pregnant. I mean I always wanted a big family. And for that matter I always wanted a family but I never thought of having my kids at my wedding.

I went down stairs to tell Shane. I was kind of scared of telling him. But it's not all my fault. Just remember it takes two.

I walked in the kitchen and started to cry. He just sat on his butt on the couch and said "What's wrong?" That ticked me off. I said you know what, what's wrong is instead of having to find my niece to be my flower girl/boy it will be my child because I'm pregnant.

He stared at me. The he said "I'm done. We're done." He grabbed his coat and left. By now I was screaming crying.

All I could think of was calling someone I just needed to talk to someone. All I could think of was Fabian to call.

We talked. He calmed me down and we decided to meet at the deli again but this time I was single and pregnant.

**NEXT UPDATE 25 REVIEWS! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am not going to say any names but someone sent me a threat if I do not get rid of Shane. I really don't like this. And do not appreciate it at all for that matter. Please stop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**10:00 a.m**

_**Nina's P.O.V.**_

I am so grateful for Fabian. I am very happy that Fabian is helping me.

**A/N: Now at the Deli.**

"Fabian!" I yelled. I was so happy to see him.

"Hey Nina, I am so sorry." He said.

"It's okay I guess it is kind of my fault." I said.

"Yeah. So, are you and Shane really done?" He asked.

"I am not quite sure yet." I said. "I don't know if I really love him."

Fabian just froze for a second then said. "Oh, Well. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you that means a lot to me." I said.

Fabian ordered a drink. I did not order anything because I was still shooken-up.

"Excuse me for a second Fabian I just want to call Shane to see where we stand right now." I said so I could go call Shane.

When I got outside to call Shane I hesitated. I thought about things for a second. Did I really love Shane? Where we right for each other? Am I really in love with Fabian? I really didn't know but I decided to call Shane anyway.

Ring…Ring…Ring….

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Shane It's me."

"Have you thought about things yet?" I asked.

"Yes I have." He said.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Well I am sorry but I do not love you I have been with someone else. I love her. And actually I am not sorry." He said.

"Well then I want you to go get all of your stuff out of my house by 1:00pm. If it is not all out of my house by then I will throw it all away." I yelled.

Then I added "Get a life! You are the biggest JERK I have ever met! I never want to see you again." Then I hung up the phone.

I walked back in the deli to see Fabian and tell him.

"Hey Fabian" I said with a smile on my face. I think I was actually happy.

"Hey, So, What's going on with you and Shane" He said

"Oh you know just the normal fact that all his stuff has to be out of my house by 1:00pm and I never want to see him again. But other than that just the typical." I said then laughed.

"So you guys are really done for good."He said in kind of a question tone.

I said "Yes I never want to see that Jerk again."

He asked "Good than can we consider this a date?"

"Well if that is a question, sure I'd love to." I said.

We talked a little longer then we both left. I went to my friend Willow's House just in case Shane was at my house.

_**Amber's POV**_

"Mick! Mick! Guess what!" I said

"What? Honey!" He said

"I am pregnant!" I told him. I never thought those words would come out of my mouth!

"No way! Yes! We are blessed! He said.

**Authors Note; I know it is short but that is because I updated early. Next update 30 at least so if you want more put comments in other stories for people to comment! Or put it in your story! 30 review a least before next update.**

**p.s. I am going to new jersey tomorrow so no update!**


	5. ummmmmm

Chapter 5

Authors Note: I am kind of sad because I try so hard and spend my time, which I don't have much of, working on this story for you guys and the least you could do is update once. I mean I am not expecting you to update five times but once. That take like ten seconds to say please (or pleeze(Hannah and I insider)update. So I am sorry to say but the next update will be when you get 40 reviews or in five days. Whichever one comes first.

Hannah- sorry I have not texted you today but I have to txt you tonight because something funny happened today I have to tell you about.P.S. my mom said we can go to see "Hanna".

**Mick's p.o.v.**

"Oh my gosh! I love you Amms!" I said as I leaned toward her to kiss her.

"I love you too" She said as we broke apart a minute later.

"Fabian is home!" Jerome shouted up the stairs.

Amber went to tell everyone. I just sat there thinking I want the baby's room next to ours but the only open rooms in the house right now are the four extra rooms in the basement. Oh well I will talk to her later. We have 9 months.

**Authors note:**** ok, I'm sorry I will finish typing it tomorrow I just woke up really quick and realized I did not type so I will add to it and add on to this chapter tomorrow. Sorry.**


End file.
